


Three Promises

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Christmas, Community: spanking_world, F/M, Het, Hide and Seek, Porn, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Was written for  for Day 7 "Not So Silent Night" of the 12 days of Christmas Challenge @ Spanking_World</p>
<p>Alone in the mansion on Christmas Eve Felicity and Oliver play hide and seek. Oliver has made three promises as to what he is going to do to Felicity when he catches her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Promises

It was the night before Christmas. All through the Queen family mansion nothing was stirring. Not even a mouse. 

Not that Felicity Smoak could hear anyway. There could be silent mice partying it up in the kitchen that she had no idea about. 

She knew it didn't mean much that she couldn't hear any sound of movement. When you were playing hide and seek at midnight who was practically a professional at both hiding and seeking the odds were not in her favor. 

But that didn't matter. The game was about the thrill of the hunt, and what came after. She was always going to be caught. It was just a matter of when. 

She checked her watch, pressing the light on it with her hand covered around it to minimize the glow. The rule was she had to change hiding place every ten minutes. 

Thea was going to be at the club for the big Christmas eve bash for another few hours, and Moira Queen was currently on a flight back from Coast City. She wasn't due to land for another four hours. 

So they were alone in the mansion. 

Felicity's feet were bare for, she hoped, maximum stealth. She stepped out into the hallway and looked left and right and listened for him. She hadn't heard any sign of him since the start of the game while he was loudly counting. She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and as quietly as she could started down the hall. 

Felicity had a few tricks of her own in play. She had brought a couple of little devices and had hidden them around the mansion. They were designed to make breathing noises and creaking noises at random intervals, an attempt to simulate her moving around in various places she knew to avoid. 

She had also left her top handing from one of the kitchen cupboards and her skirt draped over the back of a couch. She hoped that the image of her wandering around in the dark in just her bra and panties would distract, and entice, him. 

Felicity ducked into one of the house's many guest bedrooms. She got on the floor and carefully got on the bed, taking great care not to make a sound. 

She had chosen the underwear carefully. It was forest green. The bra had a little red bow just below her cleavage and the panties had a matching bow at the small of her back. She checked her watch again. She bit her bottom lip and thought about what was going to happen when he found her. 

"When I find you I'm going to spank you and I'm going to fuck you and I'm going to make you come so hard you'll scream," Oliver had promised in a matter of fact way. 

Three promises. Three wonderful things to look forward to. 

There was no doubt he would get her. He had caught far more sneaky prey. But the longer she eluded him the more the anticipation grew for both of them. 

To Felicity it sounded like her breathing and heartbeat were so loud they had to be giving her away. Lying on her front under the bed was not the most comfortable place to be, but it was far from the most uncomfortable position she'd been in for Oliver Queen. 

She heard the door to the room she was in creak slowly open. She tensed. Oliver was right there. He was right outside and he was coming in. This was it. He was about to find her. 

She heard no footsteps. She didn't hear any breathing other than her own. 

Silence. 

Stillness. 

She froze. She waited. Nothing. And more nothing. Maybe she'd been wrong about the door. No. She was sure she had heard it. 

Waiting. 

Waiting. 

Waiting. 

No Oliver. 

She kept waiting. 

She checked her watch. 

The time came to move. She nervously slipped out from underneath the bed. She cautiously looked around the darkened room. There was no sign of Oliver except... On the bed there was a shirt. She was sure it hadn't been there before. Felicity picked it up. She sniffed it. It smelled of Oliver's cologne. Wherever Oliver was he wasn't wearing shirt anymore. He had come in and left his shirt without looking under the bed. Maybe had had found her top or skirt and decided to play her at her own game. 

She took another long smell of the shirt then put it back where she'd found it. 

Again with as much stealth as she could manage she crept out of the room. She made her way along to one of the mansion's larger bathrooms. There was a large bathtub. She looked around then stepped backwards out of the room. No. No good place to hide here. 

There was a sound that startled her. A creaking down the hall. She stepped forward, into the bathroom again. She got in the tub and hunkered down low. 

"Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Oliver called from the hallway. 

Felicity didn't move. It was take more than that to me her let up, she wasn't going to let him win so easily. She head nothing further. She stayed in the tub until the time came to move again. She stepped out of the bathroom and spotted in the middle of the floor a short way down the hall was a bundle. She approached and discovered that the bundle was in fact Oliver's pants. She he was definitely playing games with her. He was toying with her. He knew at the very least she was somewhere along this hallway. And wherever he was he wasn't wearing very much. 

She stopped and she listened. 

Silence. 

Felicity slowly returned to the room she had hidden in before. His shirt was still on the bed. She got under the bed on her front. 

She waited in silence. 

The silent night was broken by Felicity squealing as a hand grabbed her ankle 

"Gotcha," Oliver said. "Out you come." He let go of her ankle and turned on the light. 

Felicity got out from under the bed, her heart racing. "Jesus you scared the crap out of me," she said. She looked at him. He was wearing a pair of black boxers and nothing else. "Though with that body you are so forgiven." That and the three promises he had made. 

"Talking of hot bodies," Oliver made a show of looking her up and down. "You make that underwear look good." 

"Don't you mean it makes me..." 

Oliver put his finger on her lips. "I meant exactly what I said." 

Felicity smiled and blushed. 

"I made you three promises Miss Smoak Do you remember what they were?" 

Felicity licked her lips. "You promised you'd...spank me." Oliver nodded. "You promised you'd...fuck me," she said the word fuck with an unmistakable purr. "And you promised you'd make me come so hard I'd scream." 

Oliver leaned in and brushed his lips over Felicity's. "And you know I'm a man of my word." He took off her glasses and set them on the nightstand beside the bed. He returned to Felicity, stepping up close to her. He reached out and took her hand. "I love you," he said. 

"I love you," she replied. Their lips came together. Soft, light romantic kisses. he swept his tongue over her bottom lip then into her mouth. She entwined her fingers with his and moved her other hand down his abs, his amazing, firm, oh-my-go god hot abs. Her hand continued down to the front of his shorts. She pressed her palm to his crotch. 

They kissed, hot and slow and deep, their tongues sliding over each other. Felicity felt him getting hard against her hand. He cupped her breast through her bra with his free hand. 

"I love how fast you get hard." 

"That's what happens when you touch me. I wonder, what happens when I touch you?" 

"I get wet." 

"Is that so?" He kissed her again. 

"Yes." 

"What happens when I spank you Felicity." 

"I get very, very wet." 

Ollie smiled. "I like the sound of very very wet." He kissed her passionately. He kissed her like he was claiming her. Like he wanted her like nothing else In the world. And she kissed him back exactly the same way. 

"Turn around," he said. She smiled and turned around, facing the side of the bed. She stepped back, pressing her body against him, rubbing her ass side to side against his manhood. He brushed aside her blonde hair and kissed her neck. He cupped her breast with both hands from behind. "You've got the best tits in Starling City." 

"Knowing you past you've probably seen most of them." 

"I've never seen better," he whispered and sucked her earlobe into his mouth, giving her boobs a squeeze. She felt his cock hard against her ass through the fabric of their underwear. She thought about how good it would feel inside her. "Bend over Felicity," he said her name like she was some holy goddess. "Show me that ass I love so much." 

She bent forward in a way that she hoped was sexy, bending over the bed. She rested her arms on a pillow. 

Oliver Queen stepped back. She looked over her shoulder at him. His eyes were on her ass, studying it, looking over it like a fine work of art. He met her gaze for a moment then slide down his boxers, cock springing free. He was a good size and thickness. She thought again about him inside her. There was a warm need between her legs that grew with every passing moment. 

"About these promises..." she said. 

He dragged his eyes away from her bottom and moved in close again. He crouched as he eased down her underwear. When they got down to the floor she raised one foot then the other. He set the panties on the floor then ran both hands up the back of her calves. 

Oliver leaned forward and pressed his lips to her left buttock then her right. "God I could just kiss this ass all night," he sighed. "But...promises to keep." He stroked his hands up the back of her legs and her thighs. His right hand kept going up to her butt. His left hand detoured around her thigh. 

She stopped breathing for a moment, waiting for the touch. 

He gave her pussy the briefest of teasing brushes then brought the hand up to join its partner resting on her ass. He squeezed with both hands. He stood. His cock rubbed up against her thigh. He caressed her rear, then took a half-step back and to the side. Enough to give him room to let his hand have a good swing. 

Oliver removed both hands from her, taking hold of his cock with his right. she looked back at him again. He jerked himself a few times. She licked her lips and smiled at him. 

"Oliver," she said. Just to say his name. She was breathless at how hot she found him. He perfectly and completely sexy he was looking at her like that while he touched himself. 

"Stop me if it's too hard," Oliver said. 

"As always," she nodded. 

Silence returned. 

Felicity waited for it. 

Oliver made her wait. 

 

 

"Patience," Shado said. "Shooting a bow is about knowing when to fire. Pull back." Oliver pulled back the string. "All the way back." 

He pulled further, feeling the burn in his arm. 

"Strike when the time is right. You'll develop an instinct." 

The only instinct Oliver had was that learning archery was about a hundred times harder than he'd ever imagined. Though learning with Shado was certainly not the worst thing in the world. It was a spot of light in an otherwise hellish existence on the island. 

He released the string and the arrow flew. 

 

 

Oliver went with his instincts. 

His hand came down on Felicity's right buttock and she cried out. 

He spanked her again and again, alternating cheeks. 

Felicity grunted and moaned and raised her ass higher in the air. "Oh fuck," she whispered under her breath. "Yes. Ollie. Yes yes." 

He stopped. He ran her hands up and down her bottom and thighs and lower back. 

"Spank me Oliver, spank me hard." 

He touched between her legs again, again it was a brief contact with her heat. "Patience, you'll get your spanks." 

He made her wait another minute, enough to build up a nice level of anticipation then spanked her again. The firm smack landed on her right buttock, the moan that escaped her lips was her loudest yet. 

Every few seconds he spanked her. 

"You're so beautiful Felicity," he said. "So sexy." He whacked her bottom. "I'm so hard for you right now." He spanked her and left his hand pressed to her ass, he squeezed. She rolled her hips against his hand. He gave her another couple of hard spanks, then a couple on the other buttock. 

"Oh yes yes," she moaned. "I love it. I love it when you spank me Oliver." 

Oliver spanked her again. He kept spanked her for a minute then stopped. 

His hand returned to her pussy. This time his fingers lingered. Felicity was wet. True to her words she was very very wet. He spanked her with his other hand and ran his fingers up and down between her lower lips. 

She let out a gasp when his middle finger skimmed momentarily over her clit. He slapped her bottom when he went back to her clit. He flicked it rapidly back and forth. 

Oliver gave her three hard smacks then stepped back, taking both hands completely off of her body. 

"Oliver..." she whimpered. 

"I made you three promises." He moved up beside her and ran his fingertips along the straps of her bra. He hooked his fingers under it and pulled, she stood up and he kissed her neck while he undid her bra. He slid the straps from her shoulders and she let him remove the last of her garments. he wrapped his arms around her, continuing to kiss her neck. She wriggled her stinging bottom against him, feeling his warm hardness. 

He cupped her bare breasts, his thumbs rubbed over her nipples. They were hard. She turned her head and their lips came together in a fierce, hungry kiss. He squeezed her tits, feeling his cock sliding between her buttocks. Oliver pinched her nipples, rolling them between thumbs and index fingers. He teased and lightly pulled on them. 

"Oliver..." his name was heavenly from her lips. 

He kissed her again. He pinched her nipples harder, tugging on them roughly. "Oh Oliver, Oliver, fuck me Oliver." 

Oliver stepped forward, urging her to the bed. She got on the mattress, on her hands and knees. Oliver immediately got n the bed behind her. His hands roamed her body, constantly moving over her. He kissed her buttocks and up her spine. He toyed with her nipples again, his cock brushing the inside of her thighs. 

He straightened up behind her, he held onto her hip with his right hand, his left took hold of his cock. He edged forward, rubbing the head of his penis up and down her slick slit. He bumped it against her clitoris. 

"You promised," Felicity said.   
He lined himself up, teasing her entrance. Just. Not. Quite. There. 

"Oliver..." 

At last he started easing into her. She moaned at the penetration. Oliver inched forward. Once he was all the way inside he stopped moving. She was hot and welcoming around his cock. He slid back then entered her again. 

"Promise two," he said. 

"Two out of three." 

"Ain't bad," Oliver said. "But you know I like to have a perfect score." He slid back and thrust again. 

"Perfection is always worth trying for." 

"I'll do more than try" 

"Promises promises," she said. 

Oliver pulled back again and thrust again. Felicity moaned. He did it again. Again. Again, thrusting harder this time. She rolled her hips, thrusting back against him. 

They worked up to a steady rhythm, Oliver's cock pumping deep. Oliver and felicity fucked hard. Panting and moaning, their bodies slapping together. The night's silence was long gone. 

There was a loud slap when he brought his hand down on her ass again. He spanked her for a final time then pulled out of her. 

"Oh my fucking god Oliver don't stop now." 

He grabbed her flipping her round onto her back. She looked at him, hunger and lust in her eyes. He crawled on top of her, stopping only for a moment to suck one of her nipples into his mouth. he swirled his tongue around it, gave it a gentle bite then kissed up her chest and neck to her lips. She reached down to his cock. It was wet with her juices. 

"Back inside," she murmured, pulling his dick to her pussy. 

"My favorite place to be," he said and plunged into her. Felicity wrapped her arms and legs around him, pulling them together. He thrust, hard and fast, bracing himself with his hands on the mattress. her fingernails dug into his back. She cried out between kisses and panted breaths. Together they just fucked. The lost any sense of control. He pounded her. She writhed and thrust and ground against his pummelling cock. 

When she came she screamed his name. Pure pleasure surging through her, cunt clenching his hardness. 

The third promise was fulfilled.


End file.
